


Little Oliver

by Petersgirl93



Category: R.E.M. (Band)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy, Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersgirl93/pseuds/Petersgirl93
Summary: As Peter and I found out we were pregnant after trying for a while, we were hoping for a little boy. Our wish came true.





	Little Oliver

Peter and I have gone a while with rawing, that I suspect that I'm pregnant. Well, Peter and I want a child of our own. We were low-key trying to conceive. As I haven't felt that great, I went to the store with him and he picked up cold essentials, while I look for pregnancy tests. I try to hide them I would be buying them separately.

So we get home, Peter makes me some soup, he's such a caring husband. Yes husband, we had a courthouse marriage. I go upstairs to our bathroom to take the tests. Test 1: positive. Test 2: positive. Test 3: positive. It's official I'm pregnant. Now to tell my man. I go downstairs carefully not to make noise so he doesn't hear me. I sneak up on Pete.

"Honey, we need to talk." "oh shit are you ...." I give him the positive tests.

"We're having a baby Peter!"

He was so emotional, in a good way of course. He holds my little bump, which isn't even a bump yet.

"I'm going to protect you and our child. Here have soup, seeing our little one may be hungry."

So we sit down to have soup. Luckily I scheduled an appointment within 2-3 weeks to see how the baby is doing and get our first sonogram. We're not going to announce to anyone until we get our first sonogram. Not even his eldest daughters.

So two weeks later, Pete and I show up to see a picture of our little peanut. Peter held my hand the whole time.

"Our little peanut is so wiggly, it's adorable." I look at Peter and smiled. "You're gonna be a good father to your third child."

So he takes me home, with the sonograph in our hand. We are excited to tell everyone. So we get home, Peter calls his eldest children the news. They were excited that they were going to have a little sibling.

I was exhausted. Peter has really stepped up. He doesn't want me to hurt myself, in result losing the baby we wanted so badly.

A few weeks later my bump has become a prominent bump; considering I was 16 weeks at this point. Somehow I felt baby Buck kicking. I call Peter over because I felt our child kicking. I wanted him to feel him or her moving inside of me.

KICK KICK. "aww sweetheart, our baby is getting restless.

So I then all of a sudden crave pasta. That's been my go to craving with our child. They are gonna be a pasta lover for sure. Peter then cooks this wonderful alfredo with shrimp. Yes shrimp. I crave shrimp like my mother craved it when she was pregnant with me.  I also made sure I ate healthy for 2/3 of the day because all carbs and junk were no good for a developing baby.

After dinner Peter and I decide to cuddle, and discuss names for our child.

For a girl, I thought of Alexandra, Olivia, Carlee. For a little boy, Alexander, Ryan, Caden, Oliver. We were still up in the air. Like at 20 weeks we can go find out what sex our baby is going to be but I'm so nervous it's almost like I want to remain unknowing until they are born, and just come up with sex neutral names like Alex, Ryan.

Well now that I'm 24 weeks along, we know the sex of the baby. Pete and I are unsure if we want to reveal the sex of our child; or to keep clothing/nursery themes/toys sex neutral. We know we're having a little boy. Peter wanted a son for a long time, and considering I never had a brother; I'm happy we're having a boy. To us he feels like an Oliver Ryan to us. That's what we're naming him. So I sit down to knit; yes knit a baby blanket and booties, and a hat. We ultimately decided on a gender reveal; but not those extra ass parties people throw. we're just gonna take an updated pic of Oliver, and announce in blue and green "IT"S A BOY". We're obviously announcing to close friends and family first. then everyone else later. My sister was elated that she was going to have a nephew of her own to spoil him in every way. She offered to plan and host my baby shower. That's how excited she is.

The days have gone by, and Pete and I were awaiting the arrival of our handsome little peanut, Oliver. Peter has sang to the little guy, and I was doing everything right. So baby shower is tomorrow. Everything is set up. No stress. I do feel slight contractions though. Nothing to worry about. Everyone showed up to our shower. I'm all happy, as Peter is holding me. Holding my bump. We're finally sitting down after greeting our guests. So the gift giving commences. First gift was from my aunt and cousin. A bunch of pacifiers and bottles. With it labeled baby boy and little man on the bottles and pacis. After that my contractions started to get a bit stronger; but still nothing to worry about. Next gift was from Peter's eldest daughters: a bunch of cute clothing for our little man.

We also received diapers, wipes, a stroller/a legitimately safe car seat duo. Nursing supplies, spit up blankets. I'd say about a half an hour goes by, Peter notices a wet spot. "Baby I think your water broke." I look down and I told him to get me to the hospital now. I then told him about the contractions I was having. So he got me and the carseat into the car. Everyone was in shock that I was going into labor. Peter told everyone he'd call them once little Oliver is born, because I'd prefer only me, Peter, and the doctors in the room while giving birth anyways.

So doctors then examined me once I got to the hospital. They said " you're about 7 inches dilated; I think in about 2 hours you should be good to go to push." So I am in BAD labor pains but I stick it out. Two hours rolls by, and they let me know that it was time. Peter held my hand while I started to push. It was the worst pain I was in. That and I have a fear that I was going to crap myself giving birth. "Push, Push. You're doing good." I started to wail in agony. 20 min later, Oliver's head started to show. Soon enough I push my little (not so little) 8 and half pound baby boy out. He started to cry. Doctors let Peter cut the cord. I felt that was the most intimate thing he has done. The doctors clean me up (I did crap myself a little haha) but they also cleaned up Oliver. Peter and I cried: "Welcome to the world little Oliver."


End file.
